criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Opera Phantom
The Opera Phantom '(Case #10) is the tenth fanmade case and is the fifth and final one in the Fairfield district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background The Campbell City Police Department was invited to the annual opera, but the team knew one thing — they had to be vigilant of their surroundings to make sure nobody would be slain by the notorious serial killer of Fairfield, referred to as the Opera Phantom. They attended the opera, only for catastrophe to strike. All of a sudden, as a soprano was singing, a piano from the catwalk fell onto the center of the stage, and a head bobbled out from the inside of the piano. The audience erupted in chaos and cacophany. Luckily, the team was able to identify the decapitated head as an urban legend hunter named Trevor Sheridan. In a shocking twist of events, the team was able to not only incriminate Trevor's killer and the Opera Phantom as none other than the opera director himself, going by the name of Samuel Carpenter. As the team apprehended Samuel, he put up a hard fight. But once, Christopher showed the evidence, Samuel had no choice but to bow to the profiler's skills. He simply revealed that he wanted to be the lead opera singer, but others thought he was ugly, and he slew those who thought so. However, Chris could tell that Samuel had just fabricated that story on his toes, as that was how the antagonist of the book "The Opera Phantom" slew his victims. Samuel decided it was time to let his guard down and reveal the pure truth. He told that when he was young, his father was slain by a group of gypsies. From that moment on, he firmly believed that he had to slay gypsies. As he grew older, he learned that many gypsies were affiliated with the opera. Samuel worked extremely hard until he finally became the director of the opera. However, he soon learned that Trevor's father was the one that killed his father. He knew he had to slay Trevor, as he felt that this would be his final slaying. Samuel claimed that he regretted all the murders he commited, with the exception of Trevor's. Chris said serial killers would always be serial killers and they would never change. At the Campbell City Court, Judge Montgomery said that he thought Trevor's head was just their as a plot twist of the Opera. Samuel tried to go with the flow and said that it was a prop head and he wanted the play to not be platitudinous. The Judge knew that Samuel was fabricating again and sentenced him to life in jail with no chance of parole for being a serial killer and murdering many employees of the Fairfield Opera. During the aftermath of Samuel's arrest, Christopher and the player were able to find a new and better opera director, Lisa Windsor, an heiress and previous suspect in Fairfield. Many of the residents of the district were delighted with the replacement for Samuel. The team also helped femme fatale Allyanna Cumberbatch find her credit card, CEO of Noir Faucon mall Harrison Sinclair with an injury, and cybercafe owner Spencer Valmont find his keys. After the residents were helped, the mayor of Campbell City, Nathaniel Abbott, believed that the player had done a good job in Fairfield. The player was then promoted to Palm Beach, in which the chief revealed that was the hometown of Junior Officer Reena Hollingsworth. The team was excited to the visit a new district, but were warned to be wary and cautious of any dirty work. Victim *'Trevor Sheridan '(Found decapitated with his head inside a piano) Murder Weapon *'Bloody Axe Killer *'Samuel Carpenter' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is an employee at the Opera *The suspect is on antidepressants *The killer uses bath salts Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a red rose *The suspect wears blue clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect is an employee at the Opera *The suspect is on antidepressants Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a red rose Suspect's Profile *The suspect is an employee at the Opera *The suspect is on antidepressants *The suspect uses bath salts Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a red rose Suspect's Profile *The suspect is on antidepressants *The suspect uses bath salts Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect is an employee at the Opera *The suspect is on antidepressants *The suspect uses bath salts Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue clothes Killer's Profile *The killer is an employee at the Opera. *The killer is on antidepressants. *The killer uses bath salts. *The killer wears a red rose. *The killer wears blue clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Opera Stage. (Clues: Decapitated Head, Broken Pieces, Closed Device, Broken Jewel; Available at start) *Analyze Decapitated Head. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is on antidepressants) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Rope; New Crime Scene: Catwalk) *Examine Closed Device. (Result: Digital Notebook) *Analyze Digital Notebook. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Spencer Valmont) *Talk to Spencer Valmont about catering for the Opera. (Prerequisite: Digital Notebook analyzed) *Examine Broken Jewel. (Result: Brooch; New Suspect: Samuel Carpenter) *Interrogate Samuel about the serial killer's doing. (Attribute: The killer works at the Opera; Prerequisite: Brooch restored) *Investigate Catwalk. (Clues: Receipt, Faded Paper; Prerequisite: Rope restored) *Examine Torn Receipt. (Result: Receipt: New Clue: Faded Message) *Analyze Faded Message. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Harrison Sinclair) *Talk to Harrison about his message towards the victim. (Prerequisite: Faded Message analyzed) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Prison Release Forms; New Suspect: Mitchell Swanson) *Ask Mitchell why he has rights to visit the Opera. (Prerequisite: Prison Release Forms revealed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Drama Center of Operas. (Clues: Torn Paper, Love Letter; Available at start) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Death Threats) *Talk to Mitchell about his feud against Trevor. (New Crime Scene: Props Box; Prerequisite: Death Threats restored) *Examine Love Letter. (Result: Recipient's Name; New Suspect: Allyanna Cumberbatch) *Talk to Allyanna about Trevor's love letter. (Prerequisite; Recipient's Name revealed) *Investigate Props Chest. (Clues: Cryptex, Torn Receipt, Bloody Axe; Prerequisite: Talk to Mitchell) *Examine Cryptex. (Result: Letter) *See why Harrison sent the letter to the victim. (Prerequisite: Letter found) *Examine Torn Receipt. (Result: Faded Receipt) *Examine Faded Receipt. (Result: Receipt) *Analyze Receipt. (12:00:00) *Talk to Spencer about Trevor being his employee. (Prerequisite: Receipt analyzed) *Examine Bloody Axe. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses bath salts) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Second Row of Seats. (Clues: Faded File, Voice Recorder, Cellphone; Available at start) *Examine Faded File. (Result: Restraining Order) *Question Allyanna Cumberbatch about the restraining order. (Prerequisite: Restraining Order unraveled) *Examine Voice Recorder. (Result: Recording) *Question Harrison Sinclair about him yelling at the victim. (Prerequisite: Recording unlocked) *Examine Cellphone. (Result: Samuel's Cellphone) *Analyze Samuel's Cellphone. (06:00:00) *Question Samuel Carpenter about the rather incriminating message. (Prerequisite: Samuel's Cellphone analyzed) *Investigate Opera Stage. (Clues: Victim's Notebook; Available when all eight tasks above are complete) *Examine Victim's Notebook. (Result: Bloodied Fibers) *Analyze Bloodied Fibers. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue clothes) *Investigate Drama Center of Operas. (Clues: Victim's Body; Prerequisite: Bloodied Fibers collected) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a red rose) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Opera of the Phantom: Act V. (No stars) The Opera of the Phantom: Act V *See if you can do anything for Allyanna Cumberbatch. (Available after unlocking The Opera of the Phantom) *Investigate Catwalk. (Clue: Purse) *Examine Purse. (Result: Platinum Credit Card) *Return her purse to Allyanna Cumberbatch. (Reward: 5,000 Coins; Prerequisite: Platinum Credit Card found) *Check up on Spencer Valmont. (Available after unlocking The Opera of the Phantom) *Investigate Opera Stage. (Clue: Broken Pieces of Metal) *Examine Broken Pieces of Metal. (Result: Cybercafe Key) *Return the cybercafe key to Spencer Valmont. (Reward: Burger; Prerequisite: Cybercafe Key restored) *Investigate Drama Center of Operas. (Clue: Bloody Wrench; Available after unlocking The Opera of the Phantom) *Examine Bloody Prop. (Result: Dried Blood) *Analyze Dried Blood. (03:00:00) *Find out Harrison's blood was on the prop. (Reward: Wool Coat, Paisley Scarf; Prerequisite: Dried Blood analyzed) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Campbell City Category:Fairfield Cases